


The Laughing Sorceress

by WastelandHunter



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Magic, Crack, Crack Crossover, Español | Spanish, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Nudity, Parallel Universes, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelandHunter/pseuds/WastelandHunter
Summary: Reader es la versión femenina de John Constantine de un universo paralelo, que ha llegado al universo de los Winchester para escapar con vida del suyo propio.----------Situado durante la temporada 12 de Supernatural, con divergencias en el canon debido a la trama de este fic.Respecto a Constantine, tomaré cosas tanto de Hellblazer, como de los comics actuales, como de la serie de televisión, y la mitad lo acabaré inventado.Podría decirse que esto es bastante crack!fic. Muy crack!fic, en realidad.No se por qué se me ocurren cosas así.----------Me encantaría escribirlo en inglés, pero mi vocabulario no es tan extenso para eso.Tampoco soy buena escribiendo en español.





	1. Alternative Ulster

"Hey! ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién coño eres tu?!" El rugido en la voz de Dean se vio magnificado con la ayuda del sonido de su arma al quitar el seguro. Un hombre se encontraba frente a él, de espaldas, parecía ojear un libro de la biblioteca. "¿Cómo has entrado aquí?" No era una pregunta, simplemente era un aviso, si la respuesta no era la correcta, y era imposible que lo fuera, apretaría el gatillo.

 

El hombre dejó el libro en la estantería y levantó las manos. "Tranquilo, no estoy armado." Su acento inglés puso a Dean en guardia, la situación cada vez le gustaba menos. Girándose lentamente, el hombre rubio, con barba de varios días y demasiado delgado como para ser un problema, le miraba sonriendo. "Lo digo en serio, puedes bajar el arma, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Al menos por ahora." Puntualizó con una carcajada.

 

"¿Me estás amenazando? ¿En serio, un tío sin media hostia, que se ha colado en mi casa, me está amenazando?" Dean no podía creérselo, la situación era ridícula.

"Venga, está bien, ¿quieres disparar? Dispara. Seguir estancados en esta situación no nos beneficia a ninguno."

 

Dean no lo dudó, no sabía quién era, pero ningún humano podría ser capaz de entrar en el bunker sin ser detectado, y si no era humano, un monstruo menos era una buena noticia para empezar el día. Apretó el gatillo, y el sonido inundó el espacio a su alrededor, extendiéndose por corredores y habitaciones vacías. La pólvora inundó sus fosas nasales y sonrió satisfecho.

 

Pero su sonrisa solo duró un simple segundo, tornándose rabia y confusión al ver cómo la bala chocaba contra lo que parecía ser un escudo invisible que protegía al intruso.

 

Soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su gabardina, para ponérselo entre los labios. "Sería idiota si después de lograr entrar en este sitio, lo hubiera hecho sin protección. ¿Un cigarro?" Le ofreció a Dean, el cual volvió a disparar contra él, con los mismos resultados. "Vale, vale, no eres fumador. Haces bien, no es un buen hábito."

 

 

 

Sam llegó al trote con su pistola en mano, despeinado y en gayumbos, la confusión en su rostro hacía patente que no sabía con claridad cómo tenía que responder ante la situación.

 

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó con voz ronca.

 

 

"Una entrada poco triunfal, Casanova. Pero creo que entiendo por qué le gustas..." El extraño sonrió de medio lado y encendió su cigarrillo. Tras una calada y medio minuto de tensión entre los tres hombres, vio por primera vez a la persona por la que se encontraba allí. Unos pasos casi inaudibles hicieron su entrada en la biblioteca. El cabello largo y rubio, formaba una maraña que le caía sobre el rostro, y su cuerpo delgado y fibroso, pero generoso en curvas, se movía contoneándose tan solo cubierto por un conjunto negro de lencería. "¿Ves? Esta si es una entrada triunfal." Sentenció el desconocido mirando a la mujer que se estaba acercando a él.

 

"Y/N, para." Sam la detuvo con su brazo, sin dejar de apuntar al hombre que tenía frente a él.

 

"No pasa nada, Sam. Le estaba esperando. Y a decir verdad, llega tarde." Con cara de pocos amigos dirigió su mirada desde Sam, hacia el desconocido.

 

"¿Le conoces?" Preguntó Sam, con incredulidad.

 

"¿Alguien puede explicarme qué coño está pasando aquí?" Exclamó Dean, cada vez más enfadado.

 

La mujer se soltó del brazo de Sam y se acercó al hombre rubio, el cuál le puso un cigarrillo en los labios y le dio lumbre para encenderlo. En su cara podía verse que ella estaba disfrutando de la situación, y la mirada de complicidad que intercambiaba con el hombre, hizo que Dean pasara a apuntarla a ella.

 

"Dean, ¿qué haces?" Preguntó Sam, incrédulo.

 

"No me importa que te las estés tirando, Sam, aquí está pasando algo, y ella está en el centro de todo, lo que significa que nos lleva mintiendo más de un mes."

 

"¡Hey! Eso duele, no he mentido, para nada. Simplemente... estaba buscando el momento adecuado para contar 'toda' la verdad." Respondió ella irritada.

 

"No te hagas la víctima ahora, Y/N, si es que ese es tu nombre."

"Me duele que desconfíes de mi, Dean. Creía que lo nuestro tenía futuro... ¡Claro que Y/N es mi nombre!, bueno, mi segundo nombre. No os he mentido, ¿no?. En el apellido... ahí sí, totalmente mentira, en realidad lo saqué del titular de una revista el día que os conocí. Y el acento, me alegro muchísimo que hayamos llegado a este punto, porque os juro que fingir vuestro acento me estaba matando." Con un pequeño carraspeo y otra calada a su cigarrillo, un acento inglés, igual al del hombre que estaba junto a ella, surgió de entre sus labios. "En serio, por fin, siento como que de una vez por todas comienzo a ser yo de nuevo. Os juro que estos últimos meses todo ha sido una locura, pero estoy segura de que todo va a comenzar a ir por el buen camino." Sentenció ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

Un nuevo disparo salió del arma de Dean, esta vez dirigido a Y/N. El grito de Sam se vio acallado por la risa que el hombre rubio intentaba contener, al ver cómo la bala rebotaba también al llegar contra la mujer. "Así que tu también..." Comentó entre risas.

 

"¿Qué esperabas? Las grandes mentes piensan igual." Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndose.

 

 

"¡Ya está bien!" La voz de Sam rugió por toda la habitación. Se sentía traicionado y estúpido, ya estaba más que cansado de elegir mal cada vez que decidía acercarse a una mujer.

 

Y/N le miró, esta vez perdiendo rápidamente la sonrisa. En el fondo no quería verle así, y una punzada de culpabilidad le estaba empezando a molestar.

 

"De acuerdo. Antes de nada, os juro que ninguno de los dos os vamos a hacer daño."

 

"Ni que unos inglesitos estirados como vosotros pudierais hacernos nada." Respondió Dean altivo.

 

Ella le sonrió y le lanzó un beso, para luego continuar hablando. "Es cierto que no os he contado toda la verdad, pero necesitaba encontrar a John antes. Por cierto, John Constantine, estos son Dean y Sam Winchester."

 

"Encantado." Respondió John terminado su cigarrillo y tirándolo dentro de una papelera.

 

"Y sobre mi... Esto... puede ser difícil de asimilar, pero estoy segura que podréis con ello. Mi nombre es Joan, Joan Constantine."

 

"Así que... sois... ¿familia? ¿Hermanos?" Preguntó Sam con miedo a la respuesta.

 

"No me jodas, Sam." Respondió Dean irritado. "¿Crees que habría tanto misterio para eso? Están casados y... tú, tú te has estado aprovechando de mi hermano." Amenazó mirándola a ella.

 

John soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba en una silla, sin importarle el que los americanos tuvieran sus armas todavía apuntándoles, y observando la situación como si de una telenovela de tratase.

 

 

"¿Casados? Dios, santo. Nunca me he casado en mi vida. Hay pocas cosas en las que no crea, y el matrimonio es una de ellas." Respondió ella, coreada por un "Amén" salido de labios de John.

 

"Entonces explícate." Le pidió Sam, cada vez más dolido por toda la situación.

 

"Muy bien, iré al grano, sois inteligentes, y no os será difícil aceptarlo. Todos en esta habitación conocemos la existencia del Cielo, del Infierno, del Purgatorio, e incluso del Limbo. ¿No es así? Y por lo que he llegado a saber, vosotros dos sois mejores amigos de Dios."

 

"¿En serio?" Preguntó John, interesado y sorprendido por primera vez desde que llegase allí.

 

 

"Oh... ya te lo contaré todo." Un carraspeo de Dean hizo que Y/N se centrase de nuevo. "Bien, pues ahí voy. Soy de un universo paralelo." Con una sonrisa y moviendo las manos para dar énfasis, Y/N posó su mirada, de uno a otro, esperando una reacción.

 

"¡Estás de coña!" La reacción de Dean no se dejó esperar ni un segundo, seguida por otros dos disparos que volvieron a caer al suelo, junto a Y/N y a John.

 

"¡Decías que eran inteligentes!" Se quejó John. "Que eran cazadores, y que lo entenderían. ¡Y no dejan de dispararnos!"

 

"¡Y a mi qué me cuentas! Samantha y Deanna lo habrían entendido. No tengo la culpa de que todos aquí penséis con vuestras pollas y vuestra testosterona, ¡en vez de con las pocas neuronas que parece tenéis activas!"

 

"¡Oye, conmigo no te enfades ahora!" Respondió John. "¡Tengo Jet-lag y me han disparado suficientes veces como discutir con mi yo mujer de un universo paralelo!"

 

"¡Oh! ¡Tu tienes Jet-lag! ¡Prueba a viajar entre universos, capullo! ¿¡Recuerdas como es viajar al Infierno!? ¡Te puedo asegurar que preferiría ir y volver diez veces más de ese puto sitio que volver a hacer esta mierda de viaje!"

 

Sam guardó su pistola y obligó a Dean a bajar también la suya. Con una mirada le pidió que confiase en él y se acercó lentamente a Y/N, o Joan, como decía llamarse. Conocía a aquella mujer desde hacía más o menos un mes, la habían encontrado atada y desnuda en un nido de vampiros que acababan de limpiar. Desde el principio algo le había dicho que no todo era lo que parecía, pero aún así, en ningún momento ella le había parecido peligrosa, y tras ser disparado varias veces, sin tomar ninguna represalia, ese hombre tampoco se lo parecía.

 

"Pongamos que te creo, que te creemos. Y/N... Joan, mírame." Ella le miró, dejando caer la fachada de mujer dura que siempre vestía. "¿Puedes probarlo?"

 

"Sí, claro. John y yo deberíamos ser casi iguales genéticamente, y estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algún hechizo para asegurarnos..."

 

"Tranquila, ya me he adelantado con eso. He tenido que crearlo de cero, pero funcionará."

 

"¿Hechizo como en... brujas? ¿Sois brujos?" Preguntó Dean, totalmente preparado para alzar de nuevo su arma.

 

"Sin ofender, amigo, somos magos, que tratemos con lo oculto, no nos degrada a la misma categoría que esas mal nacidas."

 

"Está bien, está bien. Magos. Eres una... "

 

"Hechicera." Respondió Y/N cortando la frase de Sam. "John Contantine es mi yo de este universo."

 

"¿Y qué hay de tu universo? ¿Te has cansado de él y quieres explorar el infinito?" Preguntó Dean, aún desconfiado.

 

"Oh, eso esa es la pregunta más fácil de todas: mi universo ha sido destruido.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero seguir escribiendo más, si te gusta, los kudos son geniales para darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo esta tontería, y los comentarios mucho más geniales todavía.
> 
> Siento todos los fallos, no soy buena escribiendo en ningún idioma.


	2. Personality Crisis

“Piénsalo, Dean, no es tan descabellado. ¿Recuerdas cuando Balthazar nos envió a ese universo en el que esto era serie de televisión? ¿Y tu eras un actor de telenovelas?”

 

Dean miró a su hermano con gesto molesto. “¿Por qué tienes que sacar lo de las telenovelas otra vez? ¡Siempre que puedes sacas el tema!”

 

Con una mirada de odio, Dean dejó de hacer caso a Sam y pasó a mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo en la otra punta de la habitación, donde una pareja de ingleses hablaban entre risas, mientras la mujer se ponía unas medias.

 

“¿Me repites por qué no me has traído unos pantalones? Te dije que me trajeras la misma ropa que vistes tu, John.” Comentó ella un tanto molesta, colocándose bien el liguero.

 

“Decidí llevarme por mi intuición femenina. ¿Si yo fuera mujer, qué vestiría? Y ahí lo tienes. Elegante, sexy y letal. ¡Si estás preciosa!”

 

“El problema es cuando la mierda salta, ¿sabes? Llevar una falda no es lo más cómodo cuando nos dedicamos a lo nuestro.”

 

“Básicamente estás de vacaciones con esos dos tíos buenos, y por lo que puedo ver, no les desagrada la idea de la falda.” John encendió otro cigarrillo y se volvió a mirar a los Winchester, los cuales se encontraban en silencio observando cómo Joan se colocaba la falda y subía su cremallera. “Oi! ¿Podéis dejar de comerla con los ojos? Sigue siendo yo, y no somos un trozo de carne.”

“Joder, John. Soy mayorcita, y no lo niegues, toda esta situación te está gustando demasiado.”

 

“Oh, no, qué va. ¡Me está encantando!” Respondió él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a ella. “Y a ti también.”

 

“¿Acaba de?” Preguntó Dean a Sam, sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar. “¿La ha besado? ¿A ella? ¿A...?”

 

Sam se tensó ante toda la situación, ver cómo la mujer con la que llevaba varias semanas manteniendo algún tipo de relación que ni siquiera sabía cómo definir, se vestía delante de otros dos hombres, y cómo uno de ellos le daba un beso, le molestaba... Pero... en el fondo, si decían la verdad, ese hombre, era ella misma... Por lo tanto... “Creo que me está empezando a doler la cabeza.”

 

 

“Llevo todo el viaje en avión preguntándomelo. Dadme vuestra opinión. Tirarme a mi yo mujer de un universo paralelo, ¿se consideraría incesto, o masturbación?”

 

Dean miró hacia su hermano, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír, y Sam, sin saber qué hacer, se movió incómodo en el sitio, mientras John se regocijaba con la confusión e incomodidad que había conseguido crear en la habitación.

“Dejadlo ya, ¿vale?” Sentenció Joan quitándole el cigarrillo a John de entre los labios para quedárselo ella. “Deja las preguntas metafísicas para cuando estos dos no estén en estado de shock.”

 

 _¿A caso se lo había planteado ella también?_ Se preguntó Sam justo cuando otra punzada de dolor le perforaba el ojo. “Creo que necesito un aspirina.”

 

Mientras Sam se alejaba a por una pastilla, Dean guardó su arma en la cinturilla de su pantalón y se acercó a la pareja.

 

“Oídme bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Tenéis cinco minutos para probarme que toda esa mierda de ser la misma persona, es cierta. Y si no estoy contento con la respuesta, saldréis de aquí con una bala entre los ojos, una cada uno de vosotros.”

 

“¡Vaya! Nunca habías estado tan hostil conmigo.” Respondió Joan ligeramente sorprendida.

 

“Hasta ahora no sabía que eras una hechicera de un universo paralelo, y que tu copia de éste era un capullo.”

 

“Ouch, eso duele. No me conoces tanto como para saber que soy un capullo, amigo.”

 

“Digamos que yo también tengo buena intuición, y no solo para ropa femenina.”

 

Los Constantine se le quedaron mirando con una leve inclinación de cabeza, ante lo que podría sugerirse de la respuesta de Dean. El cuál, ligeramente llevado por la vergüenza, les señaló y dio una voz llamando a su hermano.

 

* * *

 

 

“Está bien, ¿qué necesitáis?” Sam había vuelto, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, e intentando ignorar el gesto de reproche de Dean, que se movía entre un 'no es momento para beber' y 'por qué no me has traído una a mi'.

 

“Oh, tranquilo, he traído todo lo necesario para el ritual.” Con un gesto grácil, John levantó del suelo un objeto ligeramente pesado, que apareció de la nada ante la vista de todos. Era una bolsa de piel antigua, como de médico, llena de objetos y recipientes con fórmulas y líquidos extraños. “¿Cómo?” Preguntó John, imitando el acento de Dean. “No soy estúpido, si hubierais visto esto antes, lo habríais profanado con vuestras manazas.” Se respondió a si mismo. “¿Ah, sí? Te voy a profanar el cerebro ahora mismo como no termines con tus jueguecitos.” Volvió a hablar imitando el acento de Dean, y riéndose entre dientes al notar el arma de éste, fría contra su sien.

 

“Oh, venga, ya basta de estos juegos.” Respondió Joan, moviéndose hacia Dean y quitándole la pistola de las manos ante la mirada atónita de éste al ver que no era capaz de ofrecer resistencia ante la mujer. “¿Sabéis que es peor que verse obligada a irse a otro universo? Toda esta situación de macho alfa que tenéis montada aquí. John, deja de joder y prepara lo que sea, y acabemos con esta mierda de una vez. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer.”

 

“¿Cómo qué?” Respondió Sam, rompiendo el silencio con un tono agridulce en sus palabras.

 

Joan le miró, en el fondo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir el segundo en el que sitió que entre Sam y ella estaba surgiendo algo más que simple amistad.

 

“Trabajo, ¿no? Creía que habías encontrado un nuevo caso, a un par de estados de aquí.”

 

“¿Y por qué crees que vas a venir con nosotros?” Sam la detuvo cuando vio que ella iba a contestar y siguió hablando. “Aquí tu copia probará ahora si sois la misma persona, o lo que sea que signifique que eres. Si no es así, yo mismo me aseguraré de que no salgáis de este bunker hasta que descubramos a qué estáis jugando, y si todo lo que decís es cierto, te vas con él a tu país y sigues con la vida que llevabas antes de venir a revolver mierda a este mundo.”

 

 

Sam sonaba enfadado, y nunca le había visto así, no a él, no, Sam nunca...

 

“Está bien, es lo justo.” Respondió ella guardándose todos sus sentimientos donde no pudiera acceder a ellos en al menos el tiempo necesario hasta encontrar un bar y pillar una borrachera; y apartando la vista se acercó a John. Éste se había abierto la camisa y colocando su corbata a la espalda.

 

“Si me disculpas, cariño...”

 

Joan comprendió lo que quería, y ella hizo lo mismo, dejando de nuevo a la vista su sujetador negro y colocando su propia corbata hacia atrás. John sacó un cuchillo plateado de la bolsa, con símbolos extraños grabados en su hoja y lo mojó en un líquido negro que se encontraba en uno de sus tarros de cristal. De esta forma, se hizo un corte en el pecho, para luego hacer otro corte en el pecho de ella.

 

“Moja tus dedos en tu sangre.” Ordenó John, haciendo él lo mismo con la suya. “Ahora dibuja estos símbolos en mi pecho.” Indicó él mientras comenzaba a dibujar él mismo los símbolos sobre el pecho de ella. “Ves por donde voy, ¿verdad?”

 

“Por supuesto.” Respondió ella suspirando con fastidio. “Puedes abrir el sujetador si quieres, si es lo que creo, no hay otra forma de que puedas dibujarlo todo.”

 

Mientras John abría el sujetador de ella por cierre frontal, contuvo una risa al observar de reojo el gesto incómodo de los Winchester, sobre todo el de Dean. Fue Joan quien se adelantó a hablar, antes de que nadie más pudiera hacer un comentario colorido al respecto.

 

“No seas tan mojigato, Dean. No es la primera vez que tengo que hacer cosas así, cuando eres una hechicera, viene en el contrato.”

 

“¿Y qué se supone que estáis haciendo?” Preguntó Sam, con voz grave, terminando su cerveza de un trago.

 

“Hay seres místicos que tienen la capacidad de tocar el alma humana.” Respondió John, terminando de dibujar sus lineas. “Lo que ahora vamos a hacer es tocar el alma del otro...”

 

“¿Y eso qué va a probar?” Volvió a preguntar Sam, cada vez más molesto. “¿Nos vamos a fiar de lo que vosotros nos digáis? Cass ha hecho esto varias veces, y no hay forma de que nosotros sepamos que nos decís la verdad.”

 

“¿Puedes dejarle terminar de hablar, Sam?” Contestó ella mirándole a los ojos, con una mezcla de miedo, dolor y traición bajo una cubierta de bravuconearía.

 

“Vamos a extraer nuestras almas, lo suficiente para que el encanto que he creado funcione. Esto podrá dar dos resultados, si somos la 'misma persona', nuestras almas serán iguales, y experimentaremos un dolor extremo para el que necesitaremos... diría que un par de días de borrachera hasta volver a funcionar como seres medianamente normales. Y si no son iguales...” John miró a Joan a los ojos, y ella afirmó con la cabeza, sabiendo cuál era el resultado de no ser iguales.

 

“¿Si no son iguales, qué?” Preguntó Sam, siendo observado por su hermano, sabiendo que éste estaba ligeramente preocupado por él, por cómo sabía que se estaba tomando toda la situación y cómo estaba actuando al respecto.

 

“Oh, sencillo, amigo. Si no son iguales, agradeceríamos que nos enterraseis en cualquier bosque cercano. Qué mejor que alimentar a los árboles mientras nos pudrimos en el infierno. ¿Verdad, cariño?” Preguntó John mirándola a los ojos.

 

“Verdad, encanto.” Respondió Joan con media sonrisa.

 

“Tenéis que estar de coña. ¿Esa es la prueba? ¿Creéis que...”

 

“No creemos nada, Sam. SABEMOS. A esto es a lo que nos dedicamos. O nuestras almas son iguales, y caemos en coma alcohólico durante los próximos tres días. O no lo son, y el hecho de que dos humanos, para nada divinos, accedan al alma de otro humano, nos manda al otro barrio. ¿Por qué crees que esto solo lo pueden hacer ángeles y otros capullos del estilo? Porque un humano no es digno de tocar otra alma, excepto la suya propia. Si John no tiene mi alma, lo estaremos haciendo, y moriremos.”

 

“No puedes hablar en serio.” Interrumpió Dean por primera vez desde que Sam tomara el mando de la conversación. “Constantine, John, tu... mira, algo me dice que eres un capullo, pero estás en tu universo. ¿Piensas morir por alguien que dice ser tu? ¿Así, sí más?”

 

John soltó una carcajada. “Vendí mi alma al infierno por una cajetilla de tabaco. Darle una oportunidad a mi mitad buena, es lo más puro que voy a hacer en mi vida. ¿Lista, cariño?”

 

Sin esperar ni un segundo para escuchar más quejas sin sentido de los hermanos, los dos Constantine comenzaron a recitar un cántico en enoquiano. Ningún tipo de temor se podía observar de sus movimientos, movimientos similares con sus manos ensangrentadas, sílabas pronunciadas en eco y confianza que llenaba toda la habitación. Sus manos se movieron en un círculo hasta posarse en el pecho del contrario, sendas luces se formaron ante el contacto y justo en el momento en el que el cántico moría en sus labios, un dolor intenso les recorrió el cuerpo. Ambos sintieron cómo sus puños se hundían en el cuerpo del otro, cómo el dolor les doblaba a la mitad. Lo que sus dedos tocaron, quemaba más de lo que podían imaginarse que quemaría mil soles, pero aún así siguieron adelante. No lo notaban todavía, pero la sangre empezaba a brotar de sus bocas y fosas nasales, mientras lágrimas rojas llenaban sus ojos. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaron extraer sus puños, sujetando con imprecisión aquello que habían ido a buscar.

  
Al otro lado de la habitación, Sam se lanzó a separarles, pero Dean le detuvo.

 

“Dean, ¿qué haces? ¡Van a morir, no puedo dejar que muera!”

 

“Hace un momento la odiabas, hace un momento la hubieras disparado solo por haberte engañado durante el último mes. No puedes meterte ahí en medio, sabes lo que hacen las almas, y no vas a ser un daño colateral de todo esto. No si yo puedo evitarlo.” Dean le sostuvo, sintiendo cómo en todo momento Sam seguía poniendo resistencia, mientras ambos miraban absortos la imagen de dos figuras, con sendas gabardinas, iluminadas por mil soles que amenazaban con dejarles ciegos.

 

Entonces algo ocurrió, la luz blanca de sus almas se transformó en azul, y los dos cuerpos salieron impulsados hacia puntos opuestos de la habitación. Joan impactó contra una estantería, tirando decenas de libros encima suyo. Soltándose del agarre de su hermano, Sam corrió hacia ella, antes de que la propia estantería la aplastase al caer a causa del golpe. Mientras tanto, John yacía inerte en el suelo, trozos de pared habían caído sobre él, cubriéndole de yeso que poco a poco se iba tornando rojo.

 

“¡Y/N! ¡Y/N!” Intentó moverla, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, era simplemente un peso muerto.

 

Dean se acercó a John para tomarle el pulso, pero antes de poder tocarle, sintió cómo un puño le agarraba de la muñeca. Con los ojos desorbitados vio cómo el hombre que estaba a sus pies, miraba hacia un lado y escupía grandes cantidades de sangre mientras comenzaba a toser como si estuviera a punto de escupir sus propios pulmones.

 

“¡No me jodas! Esto si que ha sido un puto viaje...” Consiguió decir, volviendo a toser a continuación.

 

Dean miró a John, y luego a su hermano, que estaba mirándole con miedo en los ojos, Joan seguía sin moverse.

 

“Dale unos segundos, amigo, no encontrarás otra mujer tan fuerte como ella.” John sonrió y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo. “Creo que he perdido mi encendedor.”

 

En los brazos de Sam, un movimiento repentino le hizo ponerse en guardia, y entonces fue cuándo la vio tomar una gran bocanada de aire, para luego comenzar a escupir sangre de la misma forma que momentos antes lo había hecho el hombre.

 

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Sam, en un susurro. “Creía que habías...”

 

“¿Muerto?” Joan sonrió y de la misma forma que John había hecho, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, tragando una bocanada de humo y seguido de más tos y sangre. “Siempre pensé que el único ser que podría acabar conmigo, sería yo misma, y parece que ni con esas lo consigo.” Sonrió, mirando a Sam, sus ojos preocupados y su mirada que hacía un momento había sido dura y le había reprochado mil cosas en silencio, pasar a estancarse en un estado de culpabilidad y miedo. “Hey, encanto. Sonríe un poco, hoy es un día de celebración.”

 

“No creo que estés en condición...” Sam intentó convencerla, pero vio cómo ella no pretendía hacerle caso, y poco a poco se ponía en pie.

 

Ambos observaron cómo John se acercaba a ella, ayudado por Dean, que no conseguía decidir cómo tenía que actuar en un momento como ese. Con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dean, alargó el otro hacia Joan con cara de satisfacción.

 

“No es eso lo que quiero.” Respondió John negándose a coger la mano de la mujer. “Mi encendedor, ahora.”

 

Joan soltó una carcajada, seguida por otro acceso de tos y más sangre y le pasó el encendedor.

Ambos se miraron y con amplias sonrisas Joan se incorporó y se abrazaron.

“¿Sam?”

 

“¿Dean?”

 

“¿En qué coño nos hemos metido esta vez?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero seguir escribiendo más, si te gusta, los kudos son geniales para darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo esta tontería, y los comentarios mucho más geniales todavía.
> 
> Siento todos los fallos, no soy buena escribiendo en ningún idioma.


	3. I Wanna Be Sedated

“¿No han salido todavía de esa habitación?”

 

Sam no se inmutó ante la pregunta, con un gruñido terminó la cerveza que tenía en la mano y añadió el cristal vacío al montón de botellas que hacía una hora había empezado a coleccionar.

No entendía cómo había llegado a aquella situación, encaprichándose de una mujer que casi era una desconocida para él, hasta el punto de creer que estaba enamorándose.

 

“¿Cómo pude creer que era como nosotros?” Preguntó Sam sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

 

Dean cogió dos cervezas y le pasó una a su hermano, sentándose en la mesa frente a él. Cuestionando con su mirada, observó la pila de botellas vacías, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario. ¿Después de lo que había pasado? Si su hermano quería beberse una licorería, no le iba a detener.

 

“Es una buena actriz. Nos engañó a los dos, no te lo deberías tomar tan a pecho.” Dio un trago sabiendo que sus palabras no iban a servir para nada.

 

“Nos engañó a los dos, pero yo fui quien bajé la guardia frente a ella. Me dediqué a contarle cosas que nunca he contado a nadie, y a cambio ella no dijo más que mentiras. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido, Dean? ¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de una mujer normal?”

 

“No estás enamorado, Sam. Estás borracho y enfadado, que es muy diferente.”

 

Bebiéndose la botella casi de un trago, decidió que Dean tenía razón, solo estaba borracho, ¿cómo podía estar enamorado de alguien que acaba de conocer?

 

“¿Desde cuándo eres la voz de la razón?” Preguntó intentando sonreír por primera vez desde que se hubiera despertado aquella mañana.

 

“Desde que soy el mayor de los dos.” Dean sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo y bebió otro trago.

 

 

Una ráfaga de música estridente inundó todos los pasillos del edificio, hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban. Salida de la nada, 'Anarchy In The UK' de los Sex Pistols, llegó a los oídos de los dos cazadores.

 

“¿Pero qué coño...?!! ¿Punk? ¿Desde cuando?!” Dean se puso en pie mientras Sam soltaba una risita. “¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?”

 

Sam se encogió de hombros sin dejar de reírse. “Música Punk. En eso no mentía.”

 

Fue ese momento el que eligió John Constantine para hacer su entrada en la cocina, haciendo que el humor de Sam se tornase agrio de nuevo con solo verle aparecer. Solo vestido con sus pantalones negros, podían observarse restos de sangre todavía por su cuerpo, el pelo completamente alborotado y ojos inyectados en sangre que no se posaron ni por un segundo en los hermanos. Cantando entre dientes la canción que estaba sonando se encaminó hacia la nevera para buscar en su interior, cuando de repente Dean se interpuso en su camino.

 

“¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo ahí dentro?” Preguntó Dean cerrando la nevera tras de sí y arrebatándole de las manos el pack de 6 cervezas que Constantine había sacado segundos antes.

 

“Oi! ¡Necesito eso!”

 

“Lo que necesitas es una ducha. Creía que estabais recuperándoos, no montando una fiesta. Oh, por dios. ¿Tu también?” Todos se giraron para ver a Joan apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, solo su camisa blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, también manchada de sangre sobre el pecho y suficientemente larga para sobrepasar sus caderas, pero no lo suficiente para dejar lugar a la imaginación con cada paso que daba.

 

“John, las cervezas. Venga.” Joan miró con ojos perdidos a los tres hombres, para detenerse por último en Sam, el cual la observaba con una mirada de reproche y atracción que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer. “Cuida esa mirada, Sam. Si no estuviera tan cansada, te follaba encima de esa mesa ahora mismo.” Joan sonrió de medio lado, mientras John le arrebataba las cervezas a Dean aprovechando la confusión que se había producido.

 

“¿En serio?” Respondió Sam. “No veo que estés tan cansada. Llevas casi un día haciendo a saber qué, con 'ese', encerrada en esa habitación.” Dijo señalando con desprecio a Constantine y bebiendo otro trago de cerveza.

 

“Podéis dejarlo por ahora, tortolitos.” John se acercó a la mujer susurrándole en el oído. “Creía que no querías salir de la habitación.”

 

“Tardabas en volver.” John la miró sin creerla. “Y quería verle, ¿vale?” Respondió ella en un susurro. “Demándame.”

 

Sam apartó la botella a un lado, mirando con odio a la pareja frente a él. Medio desvestidos, hablándose al oído. ¿A caso se estaban riendo de él? Su mente iba a mil por hora y sabía que estaba a dos segundos de liarse a golpes con aquel hombre, cuando sitió la mano de su hermano agarrándole del brazo y obligándole a sentarse de nuevo en su silla. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haberse levantado, aunque Joan sí se había dado cuenta, ya que en ningún momento le había quitado los ojos de encima.

 

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo que su melena rubia le cubriera el rostro y algo en lo profundo de sus entrañas amenazase con calcinar su corazón. John también lo sintió, y ambos se apoyaron el uno contra el otro, aferrándose al frío que ofrecían las cervezas, como si fuera lo único que les separaba de morir entre llamas.

 

“Efectos secundarios.” Mencionó Constantine mirando a Dean, porque sabía que cualquier mirada que le dirigiese a Sam acabaría con aquel gigante atacándole sin pedir ninguna otra explicación. “Mirad, sé que esto es una intromisión, ni siquiera me conocéis...”

 

“A ella tampoco.” Respondió Sam escupiendo las palabras.

 

“¡Que te jodan, Sam!” Exclamó ella perdiendo el aliento.

 

“Un día, dos a lo sumo.” Continuó John, rectificando ante las caras que los hermanos estaban poniendo. “Mañana.” Cogiendo una cerveza, se la pasó a Joan y abrió otra para él.

 

Nadie dijo nada más, Sam tiró una botella vacía contra la pared, el cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, mientras Dean se pasaba una mano sobre sus ojos. Mañana los dos se irían, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero Sam sabía que no sería así, sabía que aquello era la gota que había hecho rebosar el vaso.

 

Hacía unos pocos meses una mujer rubia e inglesa, llamada Toni, le había torturado, física y mentalmente, hasta el punto de jugar con su deseos más íntimos. En aquel momento no lo había procesado, pero sabía que en cierta forma, había abusado de él. Y poco tiempo después, otra mujer rubia e inglesa, volvía a aprovecharse de él. Y/N, no, Joan Constantine, era lo mismo que Toni, y por eso la odiaba.

 

_Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go_

_I want to be sedated_

_Nothing to do, no where to go, oh_

_I want to be sedated_

 

Dean apartó la mano de su rostro y observó cómo Joan se alejaba, apoyada contra Constantine, mientras cantaba con voz rota los versos de una canción. Para oír cómo John se unía a ella, y cantaban juntos mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

 

_Just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane_

_Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain_

_Oh no oh oh oh oh_

 

Sam miró a su hermano, avergonzado por su reacción. Avergonzado por comparar a Joan con Toni, aunque fuera en su mente, avergonzado porque en el fondo no podía dejar de hacerlo.

 

“¿Esa canción... es de los Ramones?” Preguntó mientras se agachaba a recoger los cristales de la botella que había roto.

 

Dean afirmó con la cabeza. “Parece que sí le gusta el punk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero seguir escribiendo más, si te gusta, los kudos son geniales para darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo esta tontería, y los comentarios mucho más geniales todavía.
> 
> Siento todos los fallos, no soy buena escribiendo en ningún idioma.


	4. Sonic Reducer

24 horas después John y Joan Constantine se encontraban en el asiento trasero del Impala. Dean conducía, mientras el asiento del copiloto se encontraba vacío. El silencio era tan tenso, que ninguno de los tres tenía intención de romperlo para enfrentarse a una conversación más tensa todavía.

 

Lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos tres días en el bunker, había llegado de improviso, y parecía que contra todo pronóstico se iba a ir de la misma forma. Los Constantine sabían que no eran bienvenidos y habían mantenido su palabra. Justo un día después de su último altercado en la cocina, habían salido de su habitación, duchados y vestidos con sus trajes y gabardinas, listos para que Dean les llevase a la estación de autobuses más cercana.

 

Ahora, tirados en el asiento de atrás, con rostros cadavéricos causa del ritual que habían realizado y las incontables horas que se habían pasado alimentados solo a base de alcohol, Joan apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de John, sin otra cosas que hacer que mirar los ojos de Dean a través del retrovisor.

 

Dean se maldijo por verse obligado a preocuparse por ellos, al menos por ella, al hombre en realidad no le conocía, aunque se supusiese fueran la misma persona. Sabía que Sam le odiaría si se enteraba que quería asegurarse de que estaría a salvo, pero ese solo era el Sam despechado por todo lo que había ocurrido, el otro Sam le estaría agradecido por asegurarse de que ella estaría bien al menos hasta que desapareciera de sus vidas.

 

“¿Seguro que no necesitáis nada? Puedo hacer más que dejaros en una estación de autobuses.”

 

Dean observó cómo ella abría la boca para responder, pero decidía cerrarla casi al instante, apartando la mirada que le había sostenido a través del retrovisor.

 

“Estaremos bien.” Fue lo único que respondió John, demasiado cansado para dar más explicaciones. El ritual había sido demasiado potente, y aún sin saber qué más tenían que hacer, sabía que mantenerse cerca de Joan era lo único que mitigaba el dolor que le recorría de pies a cabeza. “Efectos secundarios, se irán pasando.”

 

La siguiente media hora pasó en silencio, entrando y saliendo de un estado de inconsciencia a otro, hasta que el coche se detuvo. Con mirada de confusión Joan se encontró sola dentro del coche, y una sensación de abandono la invadió por completo. No fue hasta que abriese la puerta del Impala, y encontrase a John con un par de cafés en la mano, y tonteando con la dependienta de la gasolinera, que su mente empezó a hacer lo necesario para calmarse ligeramente.

 

“Eh! ¿Estás bien?”

 

La voz de Dean llegó a sus espaldas. Saliendo del coche y apoyándose contra el mismo le miró con ojos asustados. Tras colocar en su sitio la manguera de la gasolina, caminó hacia ella sujetándola por los hombros con suavidad.

 

“Respira. Y/N, respira.” Su voz sonó amable, casi como la que ella recordaba, y se sintió culpable de nuevo. “¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando?”

 

Una punzada de culpabilidad recorrió todo su ser, pero en el fondo sabía que Dean solo se refería las últimas 24 horas, y a eso sí podía enfrentarse.

 

“Algo ocurrió durante el ritual, supongo que cuando John me lleve a casa lo investigaremos. Pero por algún motivo, el dolor solo se pasa cuando estamos juntos.”

 

“A casa te refieres...” Dean preguntó con ligera tristeza.

 

“Sin miedo a equivocarme, un piso cochambroso en Paddington.” Con una pequeña sonrisa Y/N le dio más detalles. “Westminster, el centro de Londres... ¿Sabes? Por poco olvido que casi no has salido de Estados Unidos.” Dean la miró con confusión. “Eres tan encantador como Deanna, pero... ¿por qué iba a ser de otra forma?”

 

“Deanna... es la segunda vez que mencionas el nombre...”

 

“Yo os conocía en mi mundo.” Se explicó Y/N, por primera vez sin sentir la necesidad de mentir cada tres palabras. “Empezamos a trabajar juntas después de encontrarnos durante un viaje que hice a los Estados. Digamos que nos hicimos amigas.” Y/N sonrió con añoranza. “Aunque no me hubiera importado ser más que eso...”

 

“¿Cómo? Estás diciendo que. ¿Yo era una mujer?” La reacción de Dean resultó ser de lo más cómico que Y/N había visto en mucho tiempo.

 

“Eres encantador, definitivamente. Si no tuviera que irme, estoy segura que nos haríamos buenos amigos. No somos tan diferentes, Dean. Tu no lo sabes, pero te conozco muy bien. Lo cierto es que me sorprendió que no fueras tu el primero, pero por algún motivo, Sam dio el paso que te faltó a ti.”

 

Y/N se acercó a Dean, pasando un dedo por su mentón, notando la barba incipiente bajo la yema de sus dedos. Unos centímetros más, y los labios de la mujer rozaron los de él, no fue siquiera un beso, simplemente una prueba de algo que siempre había querido hacer.

 

 

“Esta vez no te has apartado.” Susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

“Créeme que estoy buscando un motivo para hacerlo.” Respondió él intentando controlar la respiración. “Y en el fondo sé que tengo muchos.”

 

“Pero sigues sin hacerlo.” Sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de él. “Siempre supe que te interesaba, desde lo de Chicago.”

 

“Creo que te equivocas...” Dean abrió los ojos comprendiendo. “¿Estás hablando de Deanna? ¿Tu y Deanna?”

 

Y/N se apartó soltando una carcajada. “Desgraciadamente no, así que es una pena no poder quedarme más tiempo.”

 

Dean la miró ligeramente sonrojado, sin saber cuánto tiempo hacía que John les estaba mirando. Pasándose una mano por la nuca se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor evitando la mirada de los dos Constantine.

 

John sonrió pasándole uno de los cafés a Joan. “Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.”

 

 

“¿Y tu con la dependienta?” Respondió ella bebiendo un trago.

 

“Es una conocida, el mundo es muy pequeño a veces.” John le guiñó un ojo bebiendo también de su café. “¿Así que trabajaste con ellos en tu mundo?”

 

“Y ahora por fin he podido probar la mercancía.” Se rió ella.

 

“Eres lo peor.” Se rió él.

 

“Mira quién fue a hablar.”

 

El claxon sonó por dos veces, interrumpiendo su conversación. Terminando los cafés, se deshicieron de los vasos antes de montar en el asiento de atrás.

 

No fue hasta pasados unos 20 minutos, que la conversación fue retomada en el interior del Impala. Los dos habían estado pensando, analizando lo ocurrido, Y/N saboreando el leve beso que le había robado a Dean, mezclado ahora con recuerdos, con comentarios, con sorpresas. Todo en ese mundo era una sorpresa, pero en el fondo todo era igual a lo que recordaba. Su mundo, el de John, es posible que todo fuera un sueño.

 

“¿Cuándo conociste a la chica de la gasolinera?” Preguntó Joan.

 

“¿Recuerdas cuando Lucky se suicidó y nos incriminaron por su 'asesinato'?...” Preguntó John un tanto mareado.

 

“Dean, ¿puedes bajar tu ventanilla? Necesitamos aire aquí atrás.”

 

“...La conocí en aquel club de BDSM al que íbamos. ¿No está el ambiente muy cargado aquí dentro?”

 

“¿Club de BDSM?” Preguntó Dean sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

 

“Dime que su nombre no era Sampson...” Preguntó Joan sujetándose al asiento como si su vida dependiese de ello.

 

“Sí, Vivian Sampson, su acento cajún siempre me puso muchísimo...”

 

“¿Eres idiota, John? Vivien, Vivien Sampson. En mi mundo ese puto gilipollas jugaba con hoodoo. Oh. Joder. ¿Qué tenían esos cafés?”

 

“¿Qué está pasando ahí atrás?” Dean sintió un golpe contra su asiento y se aferró al volante, buscando un sitio donde detenerse.

 

 

“John, John. Vivian, atiéndeme, Vivian ha echando algo en el café. ¡¡Dean, para el coche!!”

 

John y Joan se miraron, confusión y miedo a partes iguales. Dean detuvo el motor y miró hacia el asiento de atrás. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

 

“¿Por qué creía que esto iba a ser sencillo?” Saliendo del coche, cogió su teléfono móvil y buscó el nombre de Sam. Una voz sombría respondió a su llamada.

 

“Tienes que venir.” Ordenó Dean echando un vistazo al asiento trasero.

 

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Preguntó Sam sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

 

“Una bruja se ha metido de por medio. Y no pienso hacer yo solo de niñera de esos dos.”

 

“¿De qué hablas, Dean?”

 

“Nuestros nuevos amigos, Sam, parece que están rejuveneciendo en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Trae tu culo inmediatamente aquí. Ahora.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero seguir escribiendo más, si te gusta, los kudos son geniales para darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo esta tontería, y los comentarios mucho más geniales todavía.
> 
> Siento todos los fallos, no soy buena escribiendo en ningún idioma.


End file.
